Bonds
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: A collection of mostly short stories, revolving around our favorite YGO crew. Mostly [Kaiba×Serenity] [Tea×Bakura] [Joey×Mai] and others. Reviews are welcome. [Completed]
1. Blue Light White Screen

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...But I'm sure you already knew that.

_Author Notes_

Well, as if I didn't have other stories to finish, I decided to start a new one! Eheh...

Like mentioned in the summary – a collection of shorter or longer stories, involving our favorite YGO crew, and revolving around various couples and characters. Some of them even won't be romantically involved; I'll just write down what ever comes to my mind – starting with this. This is just a test, though. It all depends on you - your comments and reviews will decide about the future of this...

* * *

**Blue light White screen**

_Kaiba x Serenity_

* * *

She sighed heavily, holding her schoolbag in her hands, fingers clasped over the handle as she was looking around. She was trying so hard not to look nervous and perturbed but the large, spacious room she was standing in, wasn't helping her much. She took a deep breath, telling herself to stay calm and collected, that there was absolutely nothing to be worried about or afraid of. 

Her breath still came out as a shaky sigh.

She was ushered into the office by his secretary; an older lady with glasses and hands full of folders and files. She seemed rigid and stern to her when she closed the doors behind her and told her to wait for a few moments while she called for Mr. Kaiba.

She sighed again, standing stiffly by the large double doors and observing the simplicity of his office, scanning the polished floor, wide, unrealistic paintings on the wall and through the large wall-size window across her until her gaze finally settled on the shiny laptop residing on his desk.

Taking a hesitant step forward, she crossed the length of the office slowly and stopped in front of the wooden desk to look at it.

Would he allow her to practice on this thing? Because, that was why she was here after all. She lowered her head in self-conscious chagrin, wondering why wasn't she good at science and working with computers. Since nobody in her family was even near to become a potential wunderkind, she was forced to ask for help somewhere else.

And stumbled across Mokuba Kaiba, who gladly offered to help her with her problem. And there she was now, standing stiffly in Seto Kaiba's office and waiting for him to come and teach her at least how to turn on and off the demonic machine on the table beneath her. She was almost positively sure she wouldn't make a good student – she already imagined a downfall of the whole Kaiba Corporation building due to her unmistakable knack to break and crash every system that ever existed. They could even hire her as a human virus; she would cause a total collapse of the whole World Wide Web without even knowing it.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She was staring at the black, glossy surface of the laptop, fighting a temptation to run her fingers over it. She turned around and saw that she was still alone in the room. Biting her lower lip, she carefully outstretched her hand and leaned down to touch the cold plastic, letting her fingers slide up and down. She glanced quickly one last time at the doors, before she turned her back to them and holding her breath, grasped the two opposite sides and lifted the shiny panel, staring now in awe at the black, lifeless screen and numerous keys scattered around. Her lips parted, her mind racing with almost devious thoughts of turning the thing on just to see what the almighty Seto Kaiba was hiding in that shiny thing. She almost smiled in amusement when she pictured his laptop to be full of pictures of naked women and favorite porn sites to visit.

Gazing absentmindedly at the screen, she leaned on the table a bit, wanting so desperately to sit down but her mind was still trying to remind her that she shouldn't do that. Still, she sat on the desk carefully, letting one of her legs to support her and leaving the other one to sway casually over the floor.

In that very moment, the doors snapped open and she jumped, turning quickly around to see the CEO standing at the door and staring at her somewhat suspiciously.

She realized that she was still half-sitting on his desk with her hand on the laptop's keyboard an with a gasp, she hopped down hastily and almost scampered away from the desk, bowing quickly in front of him.

"G-good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," she exclaimed, gritting her teeth in embarrassment. When she didn't hear anything from him, she craned her neck upwards a bit to see him closing the doors behind him slowly, holding a briefcase in his hands. He didn't look at her when he crossed the distance to his desk and plopped the briefcase down. He glanced at the laptop then back at her, his face wearing that traditional, indifferent expression. She straightened and then looked around oddly, wondering where Mokuba was. He said he would come...

She asked him that a second later, and he looked at her, his brows furrowing lower for just a bit, his eyes unwavering and calculating. What a strange young man he was.

"He couldn't come," he replied steadily, sitting down on his chair, leather squeaking a bit under the sudden weight. She was gawking at him in wonder for a good minute until he finally glanced at her again and frowned.

"I've got half an hour," he said unconcernedly and pressed a key on the keyboard. The laptop whizzed for a moment before the flash of blue light illuminated his face slightly. Her eyes widened; he looked like he just descended from another planet with the unnatural light glowing on his face and in his eyes. "Do you wish to learn something or not?"

She jerked and nodded quickly, twice. Taking a few steps, she approached him slowly, coming to stand next to him, but not too close. She had a feeling he would bark at her for invading his personal space.

"I presume this is close to what you're using in your class?" He asked her in that same monotone voice and she assumed he wasn't too thrilled with having her in his office and wasting his time. She nodded again without a word. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and she shuddered inwardly again. His eyes were...disturbing.

"Fine then," he ventured and slid the laptop down the desk and closer to her. "Pay attention because I won't repeat myself."

She managed to crook out a meek reply after clearing her throat. "O-okay."

She leaned down a bit to look at the simple white screen with the logo of Kaiba Corporation plastered proudly on it. Various icons were scattered around, some of them carrying odd names and marks. And not a sign of nakedness of any kind. She shook her head slightly, telling herself to get real.

"Is something wrong?" He asked suddenly and she looked at him blankly, staring helplessly in his eyes. When did he get so close? Or maybe it was her who was leaning towards him too much?

She shook her head again, smacking herself mentally for not paying attention. He already emphasized he wouldn't repeat himself. Pay attention, Serenity, pay attention!

And she did...which lasted for a minute or so.

He was explaining to her how the certain programs worked and what could be done with them. She was nodding inattentively, her eyes glued to the screen, but her mind focused more on his voice than his words.

It was deep and profound, lacking any real emotion besides annoyance, perhaps. Words were flowing out of his mouth, quickly, easy and methodically. Every sentence was carefully stated and formed. When he finished, he looked at her and caught her staring at him.

She blushed and cringed mentally at the same time, wishing for the laptop to make a beep or something, just to pry his eyes from hers. He raised one eyebrow, his eyes narrowing for a fraction of second.

"Now," he finally said again after an uncomfortable pause, "you try."

She gaped at him.

"W-what?"

He glanced at the screen and signaled with his hand at the white background. "Find the encoding program and open it."

Serenity paled. Encoding program? What was that?

She looked at the screen and the icons swirled in front of her eyes. And _where _was that?

"Uh..." she muttered, raising her hand to wriggle with her fingers uncertainly. He was looking at her keenly, eyes observing her every move and waiting for her to make one. And make a mistake.

Serenity was on the edge of a total brain meltdown. If only she paid attention to what he was _saying_ instead of staring at him like a fish. And why was she staring at him like that in the first place? Argh! Focus, Serenity, focus!

Squinting at the light and trying to find the said program, she finally managed to find it in the sea of icons and shortcuts. Her eyes brightened right after he looked at the screen again and moved his hand to show it to her since it was obvious she wasn't capable of doing that on her own.

"Here!"

They both exclaimed, pointing at the icon at the same time, their hands touching, and their fingers intertwining. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she dared to glance at his face. He was looking at her in a mild surprise, but that was barely evident in his eyes and lasted for merely a second.

He removed his hand quickly, seemingly frightened by the unexpected contact and looked at the screen sternly. Gulping inaudibly, Serenity let her fall down to rest by her side limply.

"You weren't paying attention," He said and she started, redirecting her eyes to stare at the floor. She could even see her red cheeks in it.

"S-sorry, I...uhm," she murmured, clasping her hands tightly in front of her. It was an old habit that always manifested itself when she was nervous or embarrassed.

A sigh was heard across her and she raised her head quickly when she heard his voice, deep and low, but sounding more tired this time.

"We'll start from the beginning...again," he announced and she nodded, ordering herself to pay attention this time. He glanced at his watch and then moved the laptop even closer to her. She looked at the screen with a determined, concentrated expression and followed every word, motion of his hand and movement on the screen carefully.

When he asked her to repeat the things he did, she let her fingers slide over the rectangle area under the keyboard and opened all the programs he asked her to. She did miss one, though, but only because the icon resembled the last one a lot and she entered the same program twice.

When she was done with the demonstration, he nodded curtly and moved the laptop away from her to get back to his own business when she suddenly stopped him with a yelp.

He turned his head to glance at her oddly. She blushed again and pointed at the laptop, smiling uneasily.

"What?" He asked her somewhat gruffly and she bit her lower lip.

"I, uhm...still don't know where to turn the thing on and off..." she trailed off when he gave her an almost incredulous look that bordered with shock. She turned beat red and smiled awkwardly again, wanting nothing more than to scamper away from his office and never come back again. She humiliated herself enough for one day already.

He pressed a key, holding it a bit longer and the screen flashed bright blue before the laptop whizzed lazily and quieted down, the blue on the screen replaced with a dull black again.

When he looked at her, their eyes met briefly and she couldn't help but shiver again.

"Is that all?" He asked dully and she jerked again, aware suddenly that the _lesson_ was over and she was free to go.

"Y-yes! Yes it is!" She exclaimed and positioning her schoolbag on her back clumsily, bowed in front of him.

"Thank you for your time," she added, her voice echoing through the office with genuine gratitude. He simply glanced at her dismally and then followed her hurrying figure all the way to the doors where she bowed one last time and with a final blush, stepped outside and closed the doors behind her a bit too loudly.

Kaiba was left to stare at the doors impassively; thinking about his brother's scheming personality since he actually managed to talk him into tutoring her. And all because he couldn't resist his childlike charm and innocent smile.

"Hmph," he let out in the solitude of his office and then looked outside.

_Weird girl,_ he thought, and then leaned in his chair, growling when he had to turn the laptop on again, but then again, he couldn't expect anything more from a Wheeler, anyway.

* * *

Started and finished – 20/01/2005 

Last words- I'm sure you'd all agree that this was totally random, weird and even pointless...But hey – what did you expect from a weird, demented authoress like me?

P.S. I made a quick sketch of the two. You can check it out on my homepage (yes, I actually have one!). The link to my fanfic blog is on my bio page.

_-Alena-_


	2. Treasure

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh?

_Author Notes_

Insomnia is a good thing sometimes, but really – just sometimes. In this case, I'm grateful for it because it gave me this idea.

* * *

**Treasure**

_Tea × Yami Bakura_

* * *

He enjoyed every moment spent with her.

She was talking to him cheerfully, making dinner for the two of them, standing on her tiptoes over the kitchen sink to open the cupboard and find a spice she's been looking for. She was chatting pleasantly about the things at school, stupid math teachers and Seto Kaiba once again being a conceited jerk for calling Joey a brainless mutt.

But he was only half-listening to her words. He preferred to have her this way – only her and him and the solitude of her house. No spiky-haired annoyance (although with a worthy puzzle hanging around his neck...but he promised he would leave the Pharaoh alone), no brash, blond duelist wannabe and his equally weird and loudmouthed friend with a bad haircut...

He sighed and glanced at her, roaming around the kitchen and finally sitting down across him after putting a plate for him and herself.

He enjoyed watching her humming playfully.

She smiled at him when she removed the plate from the table, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He smirked when she pulled away and he pulled her back to kiss her fully on the lips. She let out a yelp that was quickly silenced with a passionate kiss.

"Bakura!" She exclaimed, pulling away from his hastily to steady the plate in her hands that was swaying dangerously, the action caused by his fervent kiss.

He grinned wolfishly at her and released her almost reluctantly to let her leave him and put the plate on the sink.

He enjoyed watching her blushing profusely when he would kiss her neck and crawl his way up her shirt, tickling and teasing her while she squirmed, laughed and begged him to stop at the same time.

He liked hearing her laugh.

The sound reminded him strangely of bells, jingling and singing melodically. It was contagious and he had to restrain himself from giving in, not allowing himself to laugh with her. It would only ruin and spoil the beautiful music.

She curled up next to him after dinner, sighing contently and relaxing in his arms, closing her eyes slowly and letting her hair fall over his shoulder. He was slightly disappointed for not getting a chance for a, more or less, decent make-out session, but he still settled for having her leaning towards him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin and in the crook of his neck.

She let her hand roam over his chest until it found a perfect spot in the middle, fingers grasping the material of his shirt lightly. He covered it with his own, intertwining his fingers with hers gently.

The lights were on in the still house, illuminating the silence of the living room and two young people, lying neatly on the sofa. He brushed a tendril of her hair away softly, watching her sleeping face. He enjoyed watching her like that – peaceful, serene, at ease, sometimes mesmerized by the way her lips were parted slightly, the tip of her nose brushing his shirt and small breaths she took and exhaled every time her chest rose and fell rhythmically.

He enjoyed watching her sleep.

Because he was the thief, and she was his treasure.

* * *

Started and finished – 27/01/2005

Last words- 1 am fic. The idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep, thinking of a way to write a new chapter for TLOTS. But, I must say that TLOTS and CUMK are currently on hiatus, until my inspiration decides to hit me one day without a warning and make me write something useful. Right – I'd like to thank _reenas-as_ and _MistressMoonDemon _for reviewing. Yeah. And I hope you liked this, too.

_-Alena-_


	3. Perfection

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my freaky imagination. Ha! Beat that!

_Author Notes_

Joey and Mai drabble! Woohoo! Although they bicker most of the time, they're still so cute together ÷_squeals and earns a few funny looks in return÷_

Ahem, moving on...

* * *

**Perfection**

_Joey × Mai_

* * *

He was sitting in her car lazily, one arm outstretched to the side to feel the cold surface of her blue cabriolet. The seat in front of the steering wheel was empty, its occupant standing calmly ahead, letting the salty water of a cool ocean graze her bare feet. Her boots were placed beside her neatly, resting oddly on the pebbles. 

Her hair was swaying in the mild breeze and his eyes dropped slightly; he remembered a dream he had once about her and him, except she was standing over the cliff, watching the unruly waters underneath. She looked so peaceful and serene, so surreal under the enchanting light of the sunset.

He shook his head a bit to shake the memory away; this wasn't a dream – this was real.

She met him on the street, casually starting a conversation between them. How long has it been? Weeks? No, months when he last saw her, waving a goodbye to all of them and winking at him, making him blush and stutter at the curious looks he was getting from others.

Meeting her today in the street was definitely a surprise, and an even greater one followed when she said she was going to the beach and offered to take him on a ride, as well.

And how could he refuse?

He grinned almost impishly when one, bubbly wave suddenly appeared and crashed over her shins, making her squeak in surprise. It was autumn and the water was colder now, but she wanted to go to the beach. She liked the ocean.

He sighed, deciding he had enough of just sitting in the car like a decorative plant and with a click, he pushed the doors open, stepping outside and closing them with a thud.

He glanced at the magnificent outline of the cabriolet almost wistfully for a moment, wondering when would he have a car like that and when would he come to pick _her_ up, instead of being the other way round. He really hated his financial and social situation sometimes, but he knew that he could never achieve anything even close to what Devlin or Kaiba had. He was simply not the kind of guy to roam around in business suits and attend social events. Surely, he enjoyed bragging about his duelist skills sometimes, who didn't but-

"You like it that much, huh?"

Her voice, melodic and always so confident snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around quickly to look at her and noticed that she was facing him now, eyes glistening in amusement.

"What?" He asked, puzzled for a moment by her inquiry. She shook her head, giving him that famous Mai Valentine grin that usually made his insides churn.

"You've been staring at it for a good five minutes," she replied, the smile never faltering. He realized what she was talking about and blushed slightly at the comment. Scratching the back of his head, he apologized clumsily, not knowing himself why. Maybe because he could see that bemused shimmer in her eyes for a brief moment, wondering if she was perhaps upset because he was paying more attention to her car than to her. He never knew with Mai, anyway. Girls were confusing.

"It's okay," she said calmly after a moment of comfortable silence and turned around again to look at the ocean.

Not wanting to waste their time together, he took a few steps forward, approaching her slowly and then stopped when he finally reached her. He never knew when she would leave again and leave him behind. Maybe this was a great opportunity to finally tell her how he felt about her...Or maybe not? He gazed at her curiously.

Waves of blue danced and crashed over the ocean, but more interesting were the waves of blond and golden that were dancing and playing over her face and back. Amethyst eyes looked fiery red on the sunset and he blushed again when she looked at him and caught him staring at her. He quickly turned his head away, kicking a nearby pebble into the water, just to do something.

"Hey, Joey," she said slowly, a note of nervousness creeping into her voice suddenly. She looked at him when he looked at her and he gulped, suddenly seeing something different in her eyes. It was something warm and assuring, something so overwhelming that managed to make his heart beat faster, his breath quicken and his head swim. He felt a twinge of disappointment when she turned her head away, glancing at her feet and murmured:

"Never mind."

They were standing like that on the beach, like two, mismatched statues, longing to touch and hold each other but never able to make a step forward and create perfection. But her eyes were so hopeful and buoyant. Maybe she...

He jerked a bit visibly, for some, to him, unknown reason, his hand rising in the air to reach for her. Almost like in a dream he had so many times before, he expected her to vanish, to dissipate into thin air. He even expected to see her crumble and fall under his touch, but his fingers grasped silky locks firmly and his eyes widened slightly.

She raised her head quickly, startled, and looked at him in surprise. His breath faltered for a second, chocolate eyes searching amethyst ones.

She was staring at him stiffly, not blinking, something akin to hope and anticipation evident in her wide orbs, and as his hands crept slowly to touch her face, her eyes closed softly. She leaned into his touch, tilting her head a bit to really feel the slightly callused skin of his palm.

He realized he couldn't stop himself from falling towards her now. It was too inviting, too warm hearting not to give in. It was too late for that now.

The tidal wave crashed against their feet, soaking their clothes and his shoes. The salty water covered the pebbles possessively then left them again to glisten on the setting sun. Wind made them shiver slightly, but they didn't care.

On the beach, beside the blue cabriolet, two statues, two shadows finally reached each other in pure perfection.

* * *

Started and finished – 07/02/2005 

Last words- Uhm...well, you wouldn't believe it but it's past midnight again. I hope writing fics at this hour won't become a habit because I know I'll scare people away when I'll wake up in the morning. Anyway, too mushy, perhaps? Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help myself. ÷_sticks her tongue out÷_

Thanks to _reenas-as_ (gah, sometimes I wish I could just call you _reen_...o.o) and _Cat Alex_ for reviewing!

_-Alena-_


	4. Hot and cold

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: I've tried to explain my neighbors that Kazuki Takahashi was my _other_ birth name, but they only gave me a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-us_ look. And I was...kidding, that is...

**Author Notes**

Well...uh...I've got nothing to say, really...Okay, maybe except that I'm grateful for the reviews!

_ChildlikeEmpress _– Here's another K×S for you! ÷_beams_÷

_Lilmatchgirl007_ – Well, if you're under 18, you can still hope something like that might happen to you some day! I know _I'm_ hopeless! T.T

_DojomistressAmbyChan_ – Oi, that's a long name to write...Anyway, thanks! I'm glad you liked it. ÷_grins_÷

This drabble is set sometime after _Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba!_ You might even consider this as a spoiler for the future CUMK chapters...

* * *

**Hot and cold**

_Kaiba × Serenity_

* * *

It was warm and cozy inside, the fire burning in the fireplace, wood cracking in an almost soothing manner. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, lying lazily on the large sofa, situated nicely in front of the playful flames. Her hands were slightly cold and chilled from the crisp, Switzerland air and she decided to leave the woolen scarf around her neck. 

She curled up slightly, carefully eyeing the mug so not to spill the content all over the expensive piece of furniture. When she finally settled into a desired, more comfortable position, she sighed contently.

She waited for him to come inside after the quick trip to the frozen pond and back. She smiled almost roguishly when she remembered the incredulous look he gave her after she hit him with a snowball. She aimed at his shoulder, but somehow, the ball of snow altered its course and ended up on his face with a splattering sound. She stared at him for a moment before she burst out laughing merrily, not being able to keep a straight face. She screamed a moment later when she found herself on her back, sprawled on the snow and with him above her, with a poised snowball in his hand.

The laughter died on her lips as she stared at him in panic, wondering whether he was going to drop it on her or not. He smirked in return and she gulped, trying to apologize quickly before getting fed with the snow.

"Sorry?" She inquired, more than said, gazing at the deep shade of blue in his eyes, slowly raising her hands in the air to defend herself if necessary. He shook his head and she swallowed, closing her eyes and expecting to feel the skin nipping sensation on her face, but she opened her eyes a second later when she felt something warm on her lips.

He kissed her.

She gave in, snaking her arms around his shoulders, feeling the tips of his hair and the synthetic material of his winter jacket underneath her mittens.

He backed away after a while to look at her with the same smirk on his face and then pulled her up off the snow-covered meadow, leaving only a small hole in the snow.

"Let's go inside," he said in a low voice and she nodded in agreement. It _was_ getting rather cold, no matter the setting sun on the horizon. The winters were always brisk and sharp in the mountains. She turned around to walk inside but he stopped to glance at the warm, deep colors on the sky. The dusk was on its way.

She glanced at him then entered the residence, closing the door behind her softly.

And now, she was sipping hot chocolate and gazing thoughtfully at the fire cracking in front of her. When she heard the sound of the doors creaking open, she smiled, waiting for him to come and sit down next to her.

She waited, listening to the rustling sounds of jacket being taken off and shoes being placed beside the entrance. She could hear the tapping sound of his feet crossing the carpet until she could practically feel him standing right behind her.

She wanted to tell him that the chocolate was still hot when she squeaked suddenly, almost dropping the mug. She could hear him snicker behind her and she turned around slowly to glare at him, snow covering the top of her head and dripping down to slide across her face.

"You..." she started, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Placing the mug on the coffee table beside the sofa, she got up to chase him across the room, when he stopped her by clasping his hands around hers and pulling her towards him.

And to kiss her again.

"Am not going anywhere." He replied.

* * *

Started and finished – 17/02/2005 

Last words- Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. The idea came to me while writing a new chapter for CUMK. And yes – I _am_ going to update that soon, as well...I've spent enough time procrastinating.

Oh – I drew a sketch of Mai and Joey (related to the previous, third chapter) and posted it in my fanfic blog. The link is on my bio page. Well, if anyone's interested...you're free to comment!

_-Alena-_


	5. Sympathy

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you I owned Yu-Gi-Oh? Nah, huh? Thought so.

**_Author Notes_**

I got this idea a few days ago and it took me a while to develop it fully in my head. I've never written anything like this before...I think...but since I already felt inspired...Yeah. Thanks to all of you for reviewing!

Warning: _Not yaoi!_

* * *

**Sympathy**

_Ryou and Yami Bakura_

* * *

He glanced at the white haired boy in absolute annoyance, watching him standing in front of the stove patiently, albeit wearily. He was dressed in his pajamas, brims of cotton pants covering the front of his slippers slightly. He was wobbling to and fro slightly, gazing at the teapot tiredly, waiting for the water inside to boil. A pair of teabags was in his hand, dangling limply from his fingers, poised over the stove. 

Turning his head away from the scene, he frowned, hearing him sniffle and then hearing the, already familiar rustling sound that indicated his search for handkerchiefs. He rolled his eyes in irritation when a blowing sound followed, accompanied by another less audible sniffle and then a soft sigh.

He couldn't understand how could someone get sick like that. Cold or flu, or what ever they called it, was something he was totally unfamiliar with. He scoffed, sitting on the sofa, holding the remote in his hand and currently in the middle of channel surfing. He had never been sick...hurt and injured, perhaps, yes, but sick? He shook his head in disgust, glaring at the wimpy boy in the kitchen.

"Achoo!"

Was heard from the kitchen right after that and a grimace crossed his face. Was that contagious? He did mention he got it from Tristan, who got it from Joey, who got it from...His eyes widened. It _was_ contagious.

"Oh, crap," he muttered and quickly scooted away when he saw him approaching. Ryou was just about to ask him if he wanted a cup of tea, when the thief and his current housemate got up from the sofa, watching him as if he had a plague.

"Get away from me!" He barked and the boy stopped dead in his tracks, the sudden outburst startling him slightly. He was already used to that but somehow, every time he snapped at him, he couldn't help but flinch inwardly. "Get those gems away from me!"

Ryou blinked in confusion. Gems? What gems? When he finally understood what he meant by that, he wanted to offer him an explanation regarding _gems_ and _germs_, but was hindered when a strong, raking sensation swept through him and instead of saying the words, he started coughing madly, remembering to put a hand in front of his mouth on time. The thief backed away from him quickly, though, standing in front of the doors and glaring at him in utter horror.

"I'm out of here!" He exclaimed in bewilderment and turned around to grab the door handle. With a final thud of the doors behind him, he was gone, leaving Ryou to stare after him oddly.

"How strange," he murmured when he breathed in some air again and his lungs calmed down a bit. To see the tomb robber afraid of catching the cold... It was the season, after all.

He jerked a bit when a loud, whistling sound pierced his ears and he turned around as fast as he could without making his head spin. The water was boiling inside the teapot and taking a few, painful steps forward, he dipped the teabags into the water, turning the heater off.

With a sigh, he opened a cupboard and retrieved his favorite mug out, deciding to lie down on the sofa and watch TV since it was already on. Glancing one more time through the window in the living room, he took the mug and dragged himself to the sofa, sitting down slowly, the blue of the TV screen accentuating the paleness of his skin and dark circles under his eyes even more. He hoped he would come back soon – the night was rather chilly and if he stayed out for too long, he just might catch a cold with or without his help.

He allowed himself to smile a bit – what a sight it would be to see the fearless ruler of the Shadow Realm in his pajamas, coughing all day long...

÷ ÷ ÷

After seeing a few of the puny mortals sneezing and sniffling around him, Bakura has had enough of walking down the streets aimlessly. Stuffing cold hands in his pockets, he growled, muttering something under his breath, now walking down the familiar path home. And what a home it was...where a wimp of a hikari would greet him, while spitting and spluttering all sorts of diseases and illnesses at him. When he reached the doors, he stopped briefly to reconsider that thought.

Could he get sick in the first place? Since, after all – he _was_ the ancient spirit of the Millennium Ring...

He let out a snort and entered the house slowly, searching for any sign of the white haired boy. He scanned the living room quickly, noticing the TV still on, the mug on the glass coffee table and one of his slippers, sticking out from the sofa. So, the mortal was still awake...

Closing the doors behind him, he started approaching him cautiously, ready to run away if the wimp dared to open his mouth to spread anything around him, but when a still figure of Ryou greeted him, he stopped, sighing in relief softly. He was sleeping, his mouth slightly agape, taking deep breaths since his nose was incapable of drawing in air at the moment.

His hair was tousled a bit, sprawled all over the pillow, hands resting on his chest in a peaceful manner. It looked like he was praying in his sleep.

He turned his attention to the TV screen, seeing nothing but commercials on. With one click of the remote button, the TV fell silent, darkness engulfing the room in silence. Only one shiny beam of moonlight crept in through the window, illuminating the pale face of the boy and he stared at him, his facial expression unreadable.

Something flickered over his face for just a second and he moved, his hand reaching for the blanket on the sofa. He unfolded the warm cover, raising it up in the air briefly to lower it down on him a moment later, not to subtly but not to roughly either, not wanting to wake him up. The boy stirred slightly in his slumber, and the thief barely suppressed a snort when he heard a whistling sound, coming from his nose when he tried to exhale that way. Then, he went back to dreaming, making the tomb robber look at him one last time before he ascended up the stairs to get some sleep. He decided to ignore the faint throbbing in his head; he'd had headaches before...

÷ ÷ ÷

"Here you go," Ryo said with a smile the next morning and then quickly backed away from the thief when he gave him a murderous look, almost snatching the mug from him and spilling the content all over himself. Ryou went back to the kitchen to make himself some tea, as well, leaving the thief to sit on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around him tightly.

His face was oddly flushed and his eyes revealed everything about his current state. He growled, not knowing what was worse – the headache, the sore throat, the high temperature, the ache in every bone and muscle in his body or the flood in his nose that he was forced to blow and wipe every minute. The pile of handkerchiefs on the sofa and across the floor was increasing steadily.

Ryou sat down on the sofa after a few moments, careful not to sit too close, though and turned the TV on. When he glanced at his yami, he almost grinned at his appearance – tangled hair, weary eyes and the thermometer, dangling from his mouth. He looked like he wanted to bite his head off.

Ryou sighed, glancing out the window and at the rainy Sunday morning.

"Well, now at least you know how it is to have a cold," he said in a good-natured tone, earning a _I'm-going-to-strangle-you-to-death_ look from him in return. Ryou simply averted his gaze away, telling him to take a sip of green tea to get well.

"Oh, and thank you for being so kind to me yesterday," he added, smiling at him appreciatively. Bakura was just about to take a sip when Ryou said that, making the thief's eyes widen and his lips parting in surprise. Forgetting about the thermometer in his mouth, he let the thing fall right into his tea with a clang, making Ryou gawk at him strangely for a second, before he started laughing merrily at the scene.

Bakura was left to growl at the thermometer, the mug in his hands, the stupid wimp by his side...and the whole world in general.

"Crap."

* * *

Started and finished – 22/02/2005 

Last words- Uhm, well...what do you think? I hope you liked it! ÷_winks_÷

Kind of inspired by my own cold...err, flu...err...what ever I had...O.o

_-Alena-_


	6. Sanctuary

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: This is getting old...but I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**_Author's Notes_**

The idea came to me while I was cleaning up my room...But that's okay – it could've been worse – it could've hit me while I was sitting on the toilet... . Okay, I shouldn't have said that...

Review responses:

_reenas – as_ – Yeah, I know it was different from the rest...But you can always blame my muse...whoever she is...maybe it's a he...hmm...Ahem, moving on.

_A lilmatchgirl_ – I'm glad you liked it! Oh, and I was inspired _after_ the flu was over, not while in the middle of it...I was feeling equally miserable and cranky just like you.

_FalsE FortunE_ – Aw, you reviewed every single story! Thank you! I'll be sure to write a Mai × Joey or Kaiba × Serenity story soon!

* * *

**Sanctuary**

_Tea × Ryou_

* * *

It was pouring outside; the streets of Domino City doused completely, raindrops falling heavily down and creating circular waves over small puddles of water on the concrete.

A loud splash was heard when Tea Gardner tried to jump over one of the larger puddles, only to land in another, smaller one.

"Drat!" She exclaimed, glaring at her shoes that were soaked through, her socks damp and her feet cold. "Of all the days..." she muttered, holding a plastic bag over her head to at least shield her head from the downpour. That didn't help her much, though, since her brown tresses were already half wet, seeming almost black under the dark sky.

She raised her leg a bit to shake the remaining water off her shoe, trying to get home as soon as possible. She was reprimanding herself all the way down the street, wondering why on earth she chose to go to the store right before the rain started to fall. Glancing slightly at the bag over her head, she grimaced, noticing the box of cookies sticking out of the bag, the paper wet and bent slightly due to the heavy drops.

_Great_, she thought, _just peachy!_

She was muttering under her breath, angry at the rain, at herself and at the stupid school uniform. She was freezing now.

Standing at the edge of the sidewalk, she was so caught up in her tantrum that she didn't notice the car approaching quickly, driving over the puddles recklessly and spraying everything around. When she raised her head at the odd sound, it was already too late – the car drove past her without trying to avoid the puddle next to her, and another loud splashing sound was heard, accompanied by the girl's shriek.

She was left to stand stiffly in the middle of the street, staring with wide eyes ahead, drenched from head to toe. Spending a few moments in stunned silence like that, she blinked and then turning around slowly, shook with anger and raised her fist in the air.

"You bastard!" She screeched and trembled when a cool breeze flew by, making her huddle and embrace herself. She ignored the onslaught of the rain over her head; she was already soaked to the bones, what were a few rainy drops on her head, anyway...

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she took a step forward, forgetting about the cookies in the bag and a pack of chewing gum she bought at the store. She headed down the street, every step she made creating a sloshing sound as she glared mutely at her own reflection in the puddles, when a voice behind her made her stop and turn around briskly.

"Tea!" The white haired boy exclaimed, watching her curiously. "I thought that was you!"

He approached her, holding a black, wide umbrella over his head. Another shiver swept through her and she tightened her arms around her firmly.

"H-hey, Ryou," she managed to splutter miserably, gazing at him under wet bangs. Ryou stopped right in front of her, instantly putting the umbrella over her soaked form. He looked at her worriedly.

"You are soaking wet!" He said in a somewhat incredulous manner, wondering why she went out to walk in that kind of weather. She offered him a weak smile, shaking uncontrollably in front of him.

"Y-yeah, well..." She mumbled and looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing slightly. Ryou glanced at her figure, noticing the way her shirt was plastered to her body in an almost possessive manner, the skirt clinging to her thighs firmly. He gulped and blushed profusely, averting his eyes away to stop the sudden surge of odd emotions stirring up in him.

He jerked out of his reverie when he noticed her shivering and somehow managed to speak without stuttering, trying to avoid staring anywhere but at her face.

"You're shivering," he said and she looked up after hearing the concerned tone in his voice. His eyes were soft although she noticed a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. She blinked, rubbing her upper arms with her cold hands. She could feel the numbness in her fingers already and let out a shaky breath.

"Come on," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and then sliding it between her shoulder blades to guide her down the street. She looked at him strangely and noticed that kind look in her eyes again. She smiled a bit despite her slightly trembling lips. Dear, sweet Ryou...

"My house is just around the corner," he said after a moment of silence, switching the umbrella to his other hand so it could cover her more. "You can't walk around like that."

She blinked again and then lowered her head to look at herself. Tiny droplets were sliding down her slender legs, absorbed by her socks. Her skirt was practically embracing her thighs, making it look like she was wearing a mini skirt. When she glanced at her shirt, her cheeks reddened, her eyes widening slightly – every curve of her upper body was visible under the, now, almost transparent material. She crossed her arms quickly over her chest; glad she was wearing a bra underneath. She glanced at the white haired boy and he blushed when she caught him staring at her.

"W-we're almost there," he spluttered, cheeks pink as well as he quickly torn his gaze away from her. She kept on staring at the concrete firmly, clutching the material to her chest tightly.

÷ ÷ ÷

Ryou fumbled with the keys for a bit, his fingers also slightly numb from holding the umbrella for so long. The doors opened with a soft creak and he ushered her inside gently, closing the doors behind him again.

She stood there in the middle of his living room, water spilling and falling down her shivering figure, creating a small puddle underneath her feet.

"I'll get you a towel," she heard him say and saw a glimpse of his white hair when he disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom. She looked around; sighing at the warmth of the house, the dark couch in the living room, pictures and paintings hanging on the walls...it was a nice room, cozy and welcoming. She was afraid to move, not wanting to soak the floor further, so she just stared ahead, looking at the oddly shaped vase, residing on the shelf above the fireplace. It looked so ancient.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she turned her head to see Ryou, holding a white towel in one hand and something that resembled a pair of pants and a shirt in the other.

"Uhm, here," he said, offering her the towel. She took it with a soft 'thank you', putting it on her head to dry her hair. Ryou watched her silently in some sort of amazement and wonder. It was a weird feeling to see her, standing there, in the middle of his living room, drying her hair with his towel. He snapped out of it, when he saw the puddle on the floor. She blushed in chagrin.

"Sorry," she chimed uneasily but he only shook his head, turning away to get her a pair of slippers, forgetting to leave the clothes for her behind. She continued to dry her hair slowly, not feeling cold anymore, only wet and uncomfortable in her drenched school uniform. He came back quickly, handing her a pair of slippers and she blinked when he offered her the clothes, as well.

"I couldn't find anything else besides my sleeping...clothes..." He trailed off when he realized how that came out and blushed faintly. She stared at him for a moment but then gradually took the soft, navy blue fabric from his hands. Taking off her shoes with a slopping sound, she sighed, wriggling with her stiff toes. She took her socks off carefully and then stopped, when she remembered he was still standing there.

"Uhm...where could I-"

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed, snapping out of his stupor and pointed down the hall. "First door to the left."

She nodded and not knowing where to put the plastic bag, simply placed it on the floor, away from the puddle. She tiptoed quickly over the soft carpet, careful not to leave wet marks behind her too much. Ryou sighed when he heard the click of the bathroom lock and went to the hall to get a rag to wipe off the puddle. He came back with the bucket and the worn out looking cloth, crouching a bit to wipe away the water.

He was finished after a minute, placing the bucket and the rag into the small closet doors in the hall. He turned around to see if there was anything he missed and spotted the bag. With another sigh, he peeked inside to see what was in there when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. He wanted to put the bag on the kitchen sink when he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the girl in the middle of his living room, wearing his pajamas. She was blushing slightly, too, feeling strange in his clothes. The pants were a bit too long, concealing the slippers almost completely, the sleeves dangling limply down her arm, half-hiding her fingers. The shirt was hanging loosely as well, covering her thighs. But, still – she looked so adorable to him. He caught himself thinking about her the way he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He took a step forward, seemingly mesmerized by her, but she stopped him with her voice.

"I left my clothes in the bathroom to dry off," she spoke in a somewhat uneasy voice, "I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head absentmindedly, his feet carrying him automatically to the kitchen since his brain didn't want to. He put the bag down, turning around to look at her. She stared back at him, not knowing what else to do or say. A few moments passed in an uncomfortable silence until he ineptly offered her to take a seat on the couch and turn the TV on if she wanted. She agreed with a curt nod, sitting down on the couch and taking the remote in her hands. He turned around again to rummage through the bag. She pressed the button and the TV jumped to life, various sounds filling the room and making her relax a bit. The silence was really making her nervous...and the way he was looking at her was...making her feel odd. In a somewhat good way, but...

She shook her head mentally when he approached her and put a glass of warm milk on the table, placing the plate with cookies beside. She gaped at the plate and then looked at him questioningly.

"Are those...mine?" She asked him; puzzled by the way they looked – crispy and tasty. He nodded with a smile, sitting down on the couch next to her with his own glass of milk.

"Yep," he replied in a light tone, "I managed to salvage most of them." She stared at the cookies in disbelief. After all they've been through they still looked scrumptious. She looked at him with a grateful smile, suddenly feeling unusually warm and content.

"Thank you, Ryou," she said softly, making the boy swallow although she couldn't see it. He glanced at his clothes on her briefly and then smiled quickly when she looked at him oddly.

"No problem."

She took the glass of milk and one cookie in her hands, taking a sip and munching on the cookie thoughtfully. She leaned back into the soft fabric of the couch, letting her eyes wander to the TV screen and a movie that was currently playing.

She placed the glass on the table after finishing the milk in one gulp. She _was_ kind of hungry...

Closing her eyes in contentment, she failed to notice that the sounds drifted away, the light disappeared and before she knew it, she fell asleep, leaning her head on his shoulder involuntarily.

He glanced at her, shoulders tensing and eyes widening for a second in a mixture of surprise and excitement, before he relaxed, putting a hand over her shoulder tentatively.

_This feels nice_, he thought, closing his eyes as well, and forgetting to turn the TV off.

_Like in a dream..._

* * *

Started and finished – 24/02/2005

Last words- Well, slightly longer than I originally planned, but what the heck. This is weird, though – I'm having these ideas almost every day...and then I know I won't be able to write anything for _weeks _when I'll run out of them...Eh, go fig.

_-Alena-_


	7. Fascination

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: Don't own the show.

**_Author's Notes_**

Whee, I'm back! Alive and kicking! Err...anyway, what you're about to read is one, weird Kaiba × Serenity drabble, but...oh, well...I'm already well-known for my weirdness so that shouldn't surprise you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last story! ÷_ponders_÷ What was the last one, anyway? Gah, too much time passed...and I'm rambling. Ah, just go and read!

* * *

**Fascination**

_Kaiba × Serenity_

* * *

She would look outside the window during her lunch break, observing the large schoolyard with soft, hazel eyes. Her bangs would fall over her shoulders, auburn tresses cascading down her back as she would stand right in front of the window, leaning on the sill and waiting for _him_ to cross the said schoolyard.

Ever since that fateful tournament he organized a while ago, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She still remembered that crucial moment in his office on the blimp; the way she begged him to stop and get Ryou Bakura a doctor and she still remembered the look he gave her. He was sitting behind his desk in his chair confidently, absolutely refusing to give in to anyone's suggestions or threats. Not even her big brother could make him do something he didn't want to.

She still shuddered sometimes when she remembered his eyes – a deep, rich shade of blue. Of course lots of people had blue eyes, but his...his were different.

There was just something deep and raw in them that made her shiver and gasp softly when he glanced at her. And for some odd reason, she would find herself blushing profusely every time she remembered those eyes and that look.

Other girls in her class would tell her from time to time about this or that boy, casting longing looks in her direction, but she would only lower her head and frown, feeling sorry for turning them down before they even had a chance to ask her out. She knew she would decline their offer and therefore hurt their feelings. That was why she would to talk to them politely, but not suggestively, look at them kindly, but not encouragingly what they would, perhaps, wish to see.

No, her interests and her curiosity were leading in another direction. Her friends would ask her sometimes why she was always so deep in thoughts while looking out the window.

She would stay silent and wait.

She would wait for the bell to ring, and she would wait to see her brother and his friends, because she knew that with them, _he_ would also come.

She sometimes wondered how he could manage to lead such a successful company and attend school, have remarkable grades and excel in everything. There was only one explanation for that – he was a genius, the name many deemed him with.

She would sigh softly after spotting him crossing the distance over the schoolyard to the school entrance. She would look at him carefully, noticing the way his hair would glistened on the sun, the way his trench coat would billow ceremoniously behind him, the way his body would move with such grace and efficiency and those eyes, unwavering and unyielding like his personality, complimenting him perfectly.

He would look up occasionally and meet her eyes, leaving her to shiver and stare at him helplessly with wide eyes and a racing heart. But his eyes would remain cold and mysterious, a perfect mask, a mirror to his soul well protected and hidden behind numerous layers. He was a riddle in person, a being shrouded with mystery.

And every time he would leave her breathless and in wonder just why he had such an effect on her. One of her best friends would tell her she had developed a crush on someone after seeing her blushing cheeks and an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes. But she wouldn't tell anyone about him. That was her little secret.

And who would've thought that the original curiosity could turn into such a sweet obsession with the only boy she could imagine herself being with and knew she could never have...

* * *

Started and finished – 23/03/2005

Last words- Whoa...took me a long time to update _Bonds_. Ha, didn't I tell you this would happen? But, anyway, this is something I came up with just recently and finished in half an hour. How I managed to do that, is beyond me...I hope you liked it, though...÷_hopeful look_÷

_-Alena-_


	8. Free

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: Watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh can make you think you actually own it. But I don't.

**_Author's Notes_**

A Mai × Joey drabble. Set sometime in the near future, perhaps...I'm not all too familiar with Mai's past – I know her family was rich but she always felt alone and then decided to get away and somehow ended up in Yuugi's gang. But still felt alone and misplaced for some reason. I hope I got the whole _loneliness_ thing right. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!

* * *

**Free**

_Joey × Mai_

* * *

She looked about the, somewhat furnished room, eyeing the coffee table, the sofa and the new curtains critically. After a few moments spent in contemplative silence, pondering if she should, perhaps move the armchair to the opposite side and create more space for the boxes, she sighed heavily, deciding to leave it as it was for the time being. She still needed so many things to make the apartment look presentable and to be able to call it a home. 

She looked up, eyeing the ceiling with a frown, noticing dark stains and smudges, some of them even spilling down over the walls. She would have to repaint that, as well. Glancing at the almost empty space across the room that was supposed to be a kitchen someday, she bit her lower lip, noticing the still, unpacked dishes in the boxes that were lying on the kitchen tiles, unorganized. So much work to do...and still, she managed to smile, scanning the room with a satisfied gleam in her eyes, finally finding a decent place to move in. An almost solemn look crossed her features when she remembered how she used to run from place to place, trying to escape her tainted past filled with faux friends, endless sleepless nights and the way she always felt so lonely and abandoned, never really finding comfort in running away and hiding from her inner demons...

She turned around quickly when she heard a rustling sound coming from behind. A moment later, she spotted the figure on the doorway, carrying a huge box with various things sticking out – from wrapped up vases, lamps and figurines to the stunning collection of shoes and one large trophy, she had obviously won at some Duel Monsters tournament. A few tousled bangs stuck out behind the box and then one brown eye followed, narrowed in annoyance.

"Geez, Mai," Joey Wheeler huffed, dangerously tilting back, trying to both hold a box in his hands and look at her at the same time. "What's with all the shoes?"

Mai Valentine grinned evilly in response, telling him to put it on the armchair next to the coffee table. When he groaned, wobbling his way forward and dropped the box on the armchair almost carelessly, she let out a yell, glaring at him when the trophy almost fell out of the box. She caught it in the last moment, patting it almost affectionately. It was, after all, the first trophy she had won and it had a sentimental value. Joey smiled sheepishly, despite the searing pain in his back.

"Sorry," he muttered, absentmindedly brushing a hand through his disheveled bangs. He let out a long breath, his hands resting on his hips as he looked around. He, too, noticed the mess in the kitchen, the lack of carpet in the living room and the unsightly ceiling, wondering briefly how her bathroom and bedroom looked like when he craned his neck aside to glance at a pair of closed doors. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard a clanging sound coming from the kitchen.

"Sit down," Mai spoke after a moment of silence, opening a cupboard to take a glass out. "Make yourself at home."

Joey stared at her for a moment, something about her voice and the way she spoke making him shiver inwardly. He looked around one more time, spotting the sofa behind the coffee table and decided to sit on it. The mattress shifted slightly under him, making him sink into the cushy seat.

Mai came back after a minute, carrying the glass in her hands, careful not to make the soda spill over the brim. She put it in front of him and then sat on the other end of the sofa, next to the huge box.

"Thanks," Joey chimed happily, actually in a need of something to drink. Dragging boxes up the stairs was a tiring job. Mai smiled at him appreciatively, clasping slightly fidgeting hands in her lap. It felt so odd, _too_ odd to sit with him in a freshly bought apartment, after spending so much time away from him...from them all. Curious, she looked at him, making him blink at her questioningly.

"So...where's Yuugi and Tristan and...Tea? I haven't seen anyone of them for a while," she started, her voice unusually soft. She smiled afterwards, redirecting her eyes away from him to look out the open window and at the swaying curtains on the summer breeze. "You were the only I managed to find to help me."

Joey was quiet for a while, before he decided to speak, putting the glass on the table.

"Tea's in America," he said, surprising her and making her look at him in wonder, "and Yuugi went to Egypt with his grandpa." He added, staring at his own reflection in the glass coffee table somewhat solemnly. "Tristan is still here; he works at a restaurant not too far away from your block."

The cheerful grin disappeared slowly from her lips as she stared at him with her lips slightly parted and her eyes slightly wide. So, the invincible gang split up in the end, only crumbles remaining from the once inseparable group of people.

"Oh..." Was the only thing she said; the only thing she could say, anyway. She looked at her hands and at her unpolished nails. She gazed at him sadly when he coughed and broke the tense silence in the room. The doors were still open, enabling them a view at the hall. She stood up and went to close them, returning back to stand behind the armchair. He looked at her and she noticed for the first time how much he had changed. Although with his messy hair he still looked unmistakably like the old Joey Wheeler, his features looked more sharp and serious, his eyes a deeper shade of brown. He was way taller than her now, his shoulders broader. He had grown up. She tore her observing gaze away from him when she noticed him doing the same. She wondered briefly if he though the same about her. _She_ knew she had changed...

She looked inside the box and smiled; stuffing her hand in the jumble of things and watched him raise his eyebrows when she retrieved a red glove he still possessed somewhere at home, as well.

"Duelist Kingdom," she said, waving with the glove almost playfully. "You remember?"

He nodded, grinning at her antics. "I still have mine," he replied, glancing upwards, trying to remember where he had put it. "Ahh...somewhere..."

She threw it at him and he caught it with ease, recalling the tournament very well. After all, they had met on that tournament for the first time.

Her smile softened when she pulled a deck of cards from a plastic bag, all of them carefully tied together. Her Duel Monsters cards... Joey glanced up and smiled. "Still have those, too, huh?"

She nodded almost absentmindedly, patting the back of the card thoughtfully. She sat down next to him, removing the rubber strap around them and lifted the first one, turning it between her fingers. The card was slightly pale and crumpled but they still both recognized the monster on it. The winged woman with claws, Harpy Lady - one of her favorite cards. A soft smile grazed her lips and her eyes lit up. She still felt some kind of connection with the monster, no matter how much time it spent in the box. Joey lifted the other card to reveal Mirror Wall.

"You used to use this one often, too," he said, referring to the card in his hands. She nodded and looked at him, something akin to mischief glinting in her eyes.

"How 'bout a duel, Joey Wheeler?" She asked, making him look at her in surprise. He shook his head after a moment, smirking at her.

"You haven't changed one bit, Mai," he replied and she blinked, her face turning serious.

"Yes, I have," she said firmly, making him blink this time. She lowered her head and stared at the card in her hand. "Yes, I have."

Joey stared at her for a moment before he put the card back on the top of the deck, resting one hand on his knee. He took another sip of his soda and then sighed heavily.

"I guess...everything's changed," he said in a low voice, the atmosphere becoming tense and dark again, making her gaze solemnly at him. He looked at her and felt that familiar fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, could feel the clenching sensation somewhere around his heart that threatened to make him lose his breath. She still looked so beautiful.

She gulped, noticing and recognizing the look in his eyes, uncertain of her own, smothered and forgotten feelings about him. She said to herself that she would never try to revive the past, no matter how tempting it looked like. She sighed heavily, preparing mentally to thank him for his help, deciding that it would only hurt her more if she let the same thing happen again.

"Joey-"

"I missed you, Mai." He interrupted her and she stopped, taking a breath that got stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened, staring almost in fright at his soft ones. She bit her lower lip, shaking her head and letting out a chuckle. "I'm serious, Mai," he ventured, daring to touch her hand with his and she shuddered slightly, not knowing whether to jump at him and hug him till he turns blue or to run away from him and...

...But she had already spent too much time running away...

She let out a nervous laugh, unable to look at him so she stared at his hand instead.

"Mai?" The young man across her asked, sounding concerned and slightly nervous as well. "Is...did I say something wro-"

"No," she said quickly, cutting him off. She raised her head a bit to look at him and blushed when she realized how close he was. She had a sudden urge to scream, get up and run again, but she forced herself to stay put. She had enough of running...enough of hiding and feeling sorry for herself. She had come here to start all over again, to try and build a better future for herself. She was Mai Valentine and Mai Valentine didn't give up on her dreams.

"Mai?" She jerked a bit when she felt his breath on her lips and looked up, startled. He was inches away from her now, his grip tightening on her hand, his expression worried and even slightly hurt. "Are you afraid of me?"

She tried to breathe and say something but she found herself being unable to move. She just wanted something to happen, she wanted him to do something, _anything_, just to stop the feeling in her chest. It felt like something was building inside, threatening to burst out and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Mai..." He whispered and she closed her eyes, feeling something brush against her skin, his hand hovering over her cheek.

Was she afraid? She was. But she wasn't supposed to be afraid. This was Joey, _Joey_, the goofy boy who used to make her laugh, and used to make her want to scream at him and kick him so many times.

She didn't want to be afraid...not anymore. She wanted to forget how fear felt like, how loneliness felt like...how _she_ felt like before. She wanted to be free; she wanted so much to feel free...

And if she would let him...would he make her feel free? Could she take a chance? She was, after all, a woman who liked taking risks just to see where that would get her. She was Mai Valentine.

She smiled with a soft 'hmm' and let him kiss her.

The curtains fluttered over the window, making the breeze escape through to play with her hair and shuffle the cards that fell over the table, lying on the floor, scattered and forgotten for a while.

* * *

Started – 25/03/2005 ÷ Finished – 29/03/2005 

Last words- Ugh...too many cookies eaten, too many pounds gained...holidays always do that to me...Anyway, I hope you liked this. I wrote a short draft of another Joey × Mai but I posted it on my blog because, well – it's slightly lime-ish... ÷_blushes_÷ I don't know if I should post it on FF-net or not. I don't even know if people would like it. Well, if anyone wants to check it out, check out my bio page for the link.

I'm tired...need...sleep now...

_-Alena-_


	9. Bittersweet

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nah-uh...

**_Author's Notes_**

Another Joey × Mai drabble. Now...this is slightly...different. I mentioned in the last story how this one might be a bit...ahem, _lime-ish_, but otherwise safe. Still, you've been warned.

Thanks for the review _FalsE FortunE_!

* * *

**_Bittersweet_**

_Joey × Mai_

* * *

The air was humid in the room, darkness mingling with the sounds of erratic breathing and rustling of the sheets.

He didn't let go of her despite the almost unbearable heat between them; pulling her into a loving embrace and letting the golden, damp strands tickle his nose. Her hair was disheveled slightly, eyes wide awake, lips parted to breathe in the needed oxygen. She let him snuggle her closer to his firm body, still slightly sweaty from lovemaking.

He sniffled, still feeling the flowery scent in her hair and kissed her forehead, enjoying the blissful moment silently. The bed sheets were crumpled around their naked forms, hugging them possessively and hiding them from the soft beam of moonlight that crept in through the clouds and through the window of his room.

He still didn't know what made them – what made _her_ instigate the passion, driving him mad with fervent kisses and gentle touches, dainty fingers sliding sensually down his skin, making him quiver in delight.

He had asked her if she was really sure she wanted to do it, and she nodded, amethyst eyes wide and filled with unmistakable desire. But, there was something else inside besides just lust. There was something else he couldn't really define. A flicker of something that didn't quite belong in her eyes, together with other emotions he could see there.

He forgot all about it when she kissed him passionately and clouded his mind and senses completely, engulfing him in a misty haze of emotions and untamable wanting.

They fell down onto the bed together, shutting the world around them out completely...

His eyes drifted close and he tightened his hold on her as she kissed his neck lightly. He drifted away in a peaceful slumber, not being able to see the forlorn look in her eyes.

÷

It wasn't until the morning when he woke up to an empty bed, his hands grasping the sheets instead of her thin waist, eyes searching for Mai that wasn't there. He noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow next to him, a sense of something akin to dread washing over him instantly.

He grasped the paper slowly, afraid to see what was written on it. He unfolded it, staring at the small note blankly, his eyes glazing over and his heart shattering. Letting the note fall back onto the pillow limply, he flopped onto his back with a thud, hiding his face behind trembling fingers.

So, that was the reason why she had given herself to him completely, belonging solely to him for one night. And it was sorrow he saw in her eyes the night before when she kissed him...

Still feeling her warmth and her scent all around him, he let out a hoarse cry, gripping the sheets desperately, wanting her back in his life. The sun peeked in happily through the window, revealing the half-naked boy on his bed with his teeth gritted and his eyes hidden behind his hands, illuminating the neat handwriting on a piece of paper that was lying on the pillow next to him, slightly crumpled.

_I will always remember you. Mai_

But that wasn't enough. He didn't want notes on papers and mere memories of her...He wanted her back. He wanted...

"Mai..."

* * *

Started – 29/03/2005 ÷ Finished – 08/04/2005 

Last words- Err, right, so...what do you think? I posted it on my blog first because I wasn't sure if I should post it on FF-net. This is a slightly revised version.

Oh, now I remembered – _FalsE FortunE –_ I read your bio (yes, I like reading people's bios) and since you mentioned how you wouldn't reveal your name and age unless someone asked you about it, here I am – asking you about it!

What can I say? I'm a very curios person...

÷_grins_÷

_-Alena-_


	10. The moving Hands of Time

**B-o-n-d-s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Notes:**

Well...after not updating this for a while (okay, for a very long time) I decided to do that and conclude _Bonds_ since my interest for YGO is fading and I hate leaving things undone...So, this is the last chapter.

* * *

_**The moving Hands of Time**_

_Epilogue_

* * *

A gentle breeze ruffled her hair when she stepped out of the cab, dragging her luggage out with her and putting it down to rest on the ground of a familiar street. She smiled at the driver when she paid for the ride and turned her head back to close her eyes for a brief moment and inhale deeply, her lungs filling with the smell of concrete, freshly mowed grass and the salty scent of the ocean behind her.

She was back. And when she opened her eyes, she realized that although she had changed a lot during all those years spent far away from home, some things would never change and Domino City was one of them.

Slowly, she lifted her bag and started walking down the familiar path that led to the main square, her breath quickening, her eyes widening, her heart beating with sweet anticipation. How would they all look like? Would they still remember her? Would she still recognize them? It had been so long since she had last seen them; waving at her retreating figure at the airport, smiling happily at her for she was finally free to fulfill her dream...

She still remembered vaguely the letters she had been receiving from them – every month at first, then every three months, until the little, white envelopes stopped coming and she had no time to sit down and think about it. Only one person never stopped sending her letters, always informing her of this and that...

Now, she was back again, she was home again, and she would see them again. She just hoped they hadn't forgotten about her already. They were her friends...and she valued friendship more than anything in the world. She wouldn't _dare_ forget them...

÷

Her husband was on time, as usual. And although his work had taken the majority of his time, he still managed to make it. She was sitting in her usual spot in the luxurious car she would never quite get used to. But, he had insisted on buying it, especially since it had very comfortable backseats for the children.

She smiled when he greeted her with a fleeting kiss on the cheek before he slipped behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

She decided to take the kids with them, just so they could see the _famous aunty_ they've heard so much about. Her husband had scoffed slightly at the so-called _reunion_ but didn't protest any further; knowing very well how much it meant to her...Besides, he had belonged to the clique once...rather unwillingly, as he often proclaimed, but she knew that deep inside, those people were the very first friends he had made and that they have become an important aspect of his life from then on.

She turned around briefly to calm the two bickering boys down before her younger helper stepped in and plopped down next to the little replicas of them both, making funny faces at them and making the two toddlers laugh merrily behind. Her husband smiled slightly at the scene before she looked at him and sighed, nodding at him and signaling that they were ready to go.

The car drove away, leaving the large mansion and a beautiful garden behind.

÷

She frowned, glaring at her significant other who, as usual, glared back at her heatedly, adamant _not_ to cave under her ardent gaze. He had no choice but to give in, however, when she pouted at him, leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, making him growl at his inability to say no to her.

She beamed at him gleefully and told him to hurry up after picking up her purse and leaving the apartment.

He looked down to glance at the drooling Labrador on the floor, who was giving him such cute puppy dog eyes that he just growled again and tugged on the leash, making the dog jump and bark happily at him, following him out of the apartment.

Normally, he would complain about the dog; not just because it would bring him bad memories but also because her _little, cute puppy_ would leave hairs behind on his seats. This time, he decided to keep quiet and simply obey her commands; it was always the easier way to avoid the fights.

She grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek quickly, before the dog had the chance to hop inside the car and settle behind them, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and brown, warm eyes gazing curiously at the awkward exchange in front of him when his owner and his other co-owner shared a kiss.

She buckled up and patted the dog on the head affectionately before her boyfriend of many years started the car and sighing deeply, stepped on the gas pedal, making her shriek and the dog howl in fright.

She frowned at him soon after, reprimanding herself silently for allowing her bad driving skills to rub off on him.

÷

He smiled politely at the last customers and sighed heavily when they exited, deciding that it was time to go after glancing briefly at the clock on the wall. He glanced wistfully at the small photo beneath the large shelf stacked with cards and disks before he shook his head and decided to go back to the house to get dressed. Today was, after all a very special day.

His co-worker and current partner looked at him knowingly over the brim of newspapers in front of him, drinking coffee and having a lunch break behind the counter.

He nodded at him and he got up quickly, straightening his clothes and wiping away the remains of sugar from his mouth. The taller young man went to close the door of the shop, flipping the _We're_ _closed_ sign for everyone out there to see. He waited patiently for the other young man to come down and then they headed outside together, anticipation getting the best of them both.

They started a conversation about how long has it been since they had last seen her? Seven, eight years?

The taller one couldn't remember, but the smaller one could very well. He could never forget her departure and her promise that she would come back one day again to see them all. And he could still remember the feelings he had harbored for her for a very long time, never really bold enough to tell her how he felt about her. Maybe this time...maybe today...he could seize his chance...

His friend and co-worker nudged him and pointed at the solitary figure leaning on the opposite side of the street, smiling and waving at them. They waved back and joined him after crossing the street.

Together, they headed for the main square.

÷

Five adults, two small children and one dog greeted her when she finally reached the main square and although they looked slightly different, she couldn't mistake them for anyone else but her friends.

With a shout, she leaped forward and made them all turn around at the running brunette with a bag in her hands.

"Joey, Mai, Serenity!" She yelled, her legs carrying her towards the small group of people hurriedly, her hands outstretched with a purpose to squeeze the living daylight out of them.

They gasped and yelped when she rammed into them forcefully, almost sending them all to the ground, her laughter disrupting the cozy atmosphere between them.

They laughed together with her and she leaned back to see them all, to really look at them and notice the changes on their faces.

Joey, holding Mai around the waist had gotten taller, his long blond tresses still unruly as before, but his expression was more serious, more mature. Mai was, of course, stunningly beautiful as always, wearing her trademark mini skirt and a tank top, that same old, confident grin playing on her lips.

She looked at Serenity, the young woman in her mid twenties who was smiling at her softly, her husband, the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corporation and Mokuba standing right behind her. She had to admit she was surprised when she heard that they got married but nothing could compare to the surprise she got when two, little copies of Serenity and Kaiba squeezed through, eyeing her with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

"Is that aunty Tea?"

She laughed when one of them pointed at her and his mother nodded with a smile. "Yep, I'm aunty Tea!" She replied cheerfully and tousled the little boy's hair playfully.

When she looked at the tall figures of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba she bowed respectfully on which the older Kaiba bowed back, but the younger one just grinned at her and hugged her happily, making her squeak in surprise.

"Nice to see you again, Tea."

She smiled at him and just when she wanted to ask where the others were, a familiar, but somehow, different voice made her turn around and she was left to stare with wide eyes at the image of her best friend, the one who never stopped sending letters, the one who was always so shy and nice, the one who was always so small and tiny...Now, she had to look up to meet his amethyst eyes and admire his chiseled features...He almost looked like the ancient spirit and her eyes watered, tears gathering in her eyes slowly.

"Yuugi," she whispered and without another word, hugged him tightly, burrowing her head in his chest and making the taller young man hug her back gently. "I'm sorry about your grandpa..." She added quietly on which the spiky-haired man just held her closer and whispered "_I know"_ in her ear.

"Glad to see you, Tea," another voice she recognized spoke and she quickly raised her head to look at Tristan who was grinning at her somewhat knowingly.

She blushed when she realized that she was still clutching Yuugi's shirt and stepped back quickly, wiping her eyes gingerly.

"Hey, there, you..." She said and laughed at the same time, hugging the taller man gently. Behind him, another person was waiting patiently and she smiled at him as well when he gave her a questioning look.

"No hugs for me?"

"Bakura, of course you deserve a hug, too!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, making the young man's eyes bulge out slightly.

She stepped back from him a moment later and turned around, realizing that she was in the middle of a small circle, made by her friends. Fresh tears sprung out of her eyes again when she realized just how much she missed them all and how much she wanted to see them, talk to them, laugh with them again...

"I really missed you, guys," She choked out through her tears and Yuugi was the first to put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, smiling gently at her tear stricken face.

"We missed you, too, Tea," he replied softly and others joined him, taking her hands in theirs, putting their hands on her shoulders, patting her on the head, and she felt like her heart would burst from joy and happiness.

She was back...she was home again...She belonged here.

And although time had changed them all, they were still the same at heart. They were still those innocent people she had left behind so many years ago, she got to like and love.

Slowly, the small group of people made their way towards one of the numerous cafes on the square, occupying one whole table and starting a conversation about good, old times.

She tried to listen to them all as they started talking about their lives, but soon she got lost in their voices and adventures and she simply leaned back in her chair and stared at them in awe, still not believing that she was with them...

She looked at Yuugi, who was sitting next to her, questioningly when he reached for her hand under the table gingerly. He looked at her with a soft smile and she smiled back at him, squeezing his hand slightly; his heart beating wildly in his chest. He squeezed her hand, too and sighed happily, feeling feather light.

They joined the conversation soon after, their laughter and voices filling the main square.

Time had passed and flew by quickly for them, but friendship knows no boundaries.

* * *

Started: 27/02/2006 ÷ Finished: 14/03/2006

Last words - Well, there you have it -the last chapter. And although I definitely agree that it's not one of the better ones, I had a need to finish this.

Yeah, so, no more _Bonds_.

I'd like to thank you all for being great reviewers. Without you all, this would never reach 10 chapters.

Bah, I'm getting too sentimental and if I don't stop rambling soon, I'll start crying myself!

Okay, thanks one more time and...oh, there's still _Cheer up, Mr. Kaiba! _to finish! O.o

-Alena


End file.
